Une journée de pluie
by Equa
Summary: Les frères Kisarazu visitent un zoo, mais les pensées d'Atsushi sont ailleurs... [Shônen ai]


_Manga:__ Prince of Tennis_

_Pairing:__ Je préfèrerais que ça reste une surprise même si c'est assez évident, mais sachez que je ne fais pas dans l'inceste _

_Résumé:__ Les frères Kisarazu visitent un zoo, mais les pensées d'Atsushi sont ailleurs..._

_Disclaimer:__ Les personnages de Prince of Tennis appartiennent à Konomi Takeshi-san, mis à part la cousine qui est à moi _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il s'assit sur le bord du bassin trônant au milieu du parc, un jet d'eau discret au centre. Atsushi soupira, alors que son frère le rejoignait, tenant une petite fille par la main, qui elle-même tenait une barbe à papa. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'être ici, cette sortie l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Leurs parents, leur oncle et leur tante devaient s'absenter aujourd'hui pour une raison stupide qu'il avait oublié, et il avait été demandé aux deux jumeaux de surveiller leur petite cousine, âgée de cinq années seulement. En lui demandant ce qu'elle avait envie de faire aujourd'hui, la gamine avait répondu qu'elle désirait aller au zoo, des étoiles d'envie plein les yeux. C'était pour cela qu'ils se trouvaient désormais ici, accompagnés d'une mioche complètement hystérique qui criait dès qu'elle apercevait un animal. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit, ce n'était pas sympathique de penser ainsi, c'était sa cousine après tout. Et au moins il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec son frère. Étant au pensionnat, il ne le voyait que trop rarement, même si étant en vacances d'été actuellement ils se voyaient tous les jours. Au moins, Ryoh lui avait acheté une sucrerie, ça la tiendrait tranquille un moment, même si après ce serait certainement pire. Pourquoi le sucre donnait-il tant d'énergie ?

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, perçu par son jumeau cette fois-là. L'aîné n'aimait pas voir son frère comme ça alors qu'ils passaient un après-midi ensemble. Tentant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, il chercha un sujet de conversation, et son regard se posa sur les animaux nageant dans le bassin, juste derrière eux.

«Hey, Atsushi ! Regarde...»

Le garçon se retourna et regarda ce que son frère lui indiquait. Quelques canards barbotaient joyeusement dans l'eau. Ryoh eut un regard amusé et pointa l'un des animaux du doigt.

«Tiens regarde celui-là, tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble un peu à ton partenaire de doubles ?»

En effet, l'un des canards était de couleur beige, avec le sommet de la tête plus foncé. Le regard d'Atsushi s'assombrit. Déjà qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, voilà que son frère s'en mêlait en lui parlant d'un sujet auquel il essayait au maximum de penser depuis le début des vacances, à savoir Yanagisawa. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise en compagnie de son ami, pour une raison inconnue. Enfin, inconnue... Atsushi n'était pas si bête. Il connaissait parfaitement l'existence de l'homosexualité et d'autres choses dans ce genre, mais il ne voulait pas. Même s'il n'était pas sûr de son orientation, il ne voulait pas éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour le jeune homme, et avait décidé de ne plus y penser. Mais cela était particulièrement difficile. Tout d'abord il jouait dans la même équipe de tennis que lui, en double d'ailleurs, mais partageait aussi la même chambre au pensionnat... Les allusions à Yanagisawa étaient partout, et l'épisode d'aujourd'hui le prouvait bien. Il se contenta de regarder froidement l'animal innocent.

«Si tu le dis...»

Ryoh fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas bête lui non plus, et avait parfaitement deviné les pensées de son frère depuis bien longtemps. Il étaient jumeaux après tout. Mais les réactions du plus jeune l'exaspéraient royalement. Il fuyait le problème comme un enfant de cinq ans... Son regard se posa brièvement sur leur cousine, toujours en train de dévorer la barbe à papa. Cette fois encore il décida d'ignorer ce comportement puéril. Il avait beau être agacé, il n'avait pas à se mêler des histoires des autres. Il regarda le ciel. De gros nuages noirs arrivaient plus vite que ce qui avait été prévu par la météo.

« - On ferait mieux de commencer à rentrer maintenant, avec un vent pareil, si on finit la visite on sera trempés en arrivant à la maison...

- Hm ? Ah oui, tu as raison...»

Ils se levèrent, et réussirent à arrêter le flot de larmes de l'enfant avant qu'il n'arrive en lui promettant de revenir dès le lendemain, quand il ferait beau. Il décidèrent de couper par le parc, ce serait plus rapide que d'emprunter la route. Atsushi réfléchissait tout haut.

« - Étrange, la pluie n'aurait pas dû venir avant la fin de la journée normalement...

- Oui, ils ont dû se tromper... Ce n'est pas si fiable la météo... Oh, tiens !»

Son aîné s'arrêtant brusquement, Atsushi regarda ce qui l'avait surpris. Yanagisawa Shinya était en train de chercher quelque chose dans un buisson, juste devant eux. Il releva la tête, et aperçut son partenaire de doubles.

« Oh, Atsushi, ça faisait longtemps, dane !»

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le trio, saluant au passage les deux autres personnes. Ryoh voyant une très bonne occasion d'arranger les choses, posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« - Je vais y aller, il vaut mieux qu'elle rentre à la maison tout de suite.

- Hein ? Mais...

- Bye !»

Ils étaient déjà très loin, l'aîné ayant accéléré le pas. Atsushi soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Il y avait vraiment des journées où il valait mieux rester couché chez soi. Yanagisawa releva les sourcils.

« - Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, dane...

- Non ça va, t'en fais pas. Tu faisais quoi ?

- Je cherchais ma balle de tennis, je l'ai perdue par là, dane...

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec une balle de tennis dans le coin ?

- Il y a des courts juste là, derrière, tu ne savais pas ?

- Non...

- Alors il faudra qu'on vienne jouer, c'est assez proche de nos deux maisons, dane !

- Mouais... Je vais t'aider à chercher.»

Yanagisawa fût assez surpris de l'attitude très froide de son meilleur ami. Pas qu'il était particulièrement démonstratif en matière d'amitié d'habitude, mais à ce point... C'était la première fois. Tout en cherchant sa balle, il essaya de le faire parler.

« - Tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

- Mais oui je te dis...

- J'en ai pas l'impression, dane...

- Yanagisawa, tu commences à être lourd...»

C'était sûr et certain, quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il fût tiré de sa légère réflexion par Atsushi qui lui tendait sa balle. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers les courts de tennis, que Yanagisawa avait proposé de lui montrer. En fait c'était surtout un prétexte pour essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur la manière de s'y prendre. D'habitude son coéquipier était plutôt de bonne humeur...

Pendant que Yanagisawa réfléchissait, le plus jeune Kisarazu avait le coeur qui battait fort. Non, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas. Mais comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas réussi à dire non à son ami. Il se sentait vraiment pitoyable. Surtout qu'après avoir été privé de sa présence pendant aussi longtemps, il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, personne en vue. Sa main trembla un peu, mais finit par accrocher celle de l'autre garçon.

Yanagisawa fût très surpris, mais alors vraiment très surpris. Il fixa le jeune homme qui avait baissé la tête, rougissant de manière adorable. Ne se contrôlant pas vraiment, il l'attira à lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Atsushi s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait couru de toutes ses forces jusque chez lui, évité l'interrogatoire de son frère et fermé la porte à clé. Il s'était enfui en courant après que Yanagisawa l'aie... l'aie... Il posa sa tête dans ses mains, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il était vraiment trop stupide. Alors qu'il se torturait depuis des semaines pour oublier tout ce qu'il ressentait, voilà que l'autre idiot l'em... l'em... Sa tête recommença à lui faire mal.

Il attendit plusieurs heures avant de se calmer, puis prit son courage à deux mains. Il attrapa le téléphone et composa avec difficulté le numéro de son coéquipier. Sa volonté le quitta totalement lorsqu'il entendit sa voix décrocher.

« - Atsushi ! Je suis content que tu aies appelé, dane !

- ...

- ... Je... Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dane...

- Hein, mais non ! C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser ! J'ai couru comme un idiot... j'ai fui... Je...

- Quoi ?

- Je t'a... aim...»

Il raccrocha brusquement. Il l'avait presque dit. Alors qu'il essayait d'oublier tout ça, il avait failli se déclarer, quel imbécile ! ... Mais vu la réaction que son ami avait eu lorsqu'il lui avait attrapé la main, il n'avait pas à avoir honte d'avoir dit cela... Il était vraiment trop bête, d'avoir raccroché. Demain il passerait un nouveau coup de téléphone, et arrangerait cette histoire, il se déclarerait pour de bon. Atsushi déverrouilla la porte et se coucha immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il vit que la conversation avait été coupée, Yanagisawa sourit légèrement. Il avait réussi à lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas finalement, sa manière n'était pas si mauvaise. Et d'ailleurs la raison qui l'avait poussé à se comporter aussi froidement était une excellente nouvelle. Lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était avoué ses sentiments, attendant le bon moment pour tout dire à son ami. Même si ses actes pouvaient déjà être pris comme une déclaration, il dirait tout de vive voix demain.

Ce soir-là, les deux partenaires de doubles s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres. Heureusement qu'il ne restait que quelques jours aux vacances, le lendemain venait déjà trop lentement...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_C'est OOC, c'est plein d'eau de rose, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Mais c'est ma première fanfic "sérieuse" avec personnages non-originaux, pardonnez-moi T.T_


End file.
